Paige
by Orne
Summary: this si my version of paige, it just came off the top of my head


I got the idea from a buffy episode, but the real essence of it comes from my head, hope you like it

Ok, this is the deal, since now there is no prue, i suppose i have to write something with the new sister paige, i was thinking a lot about it and i came up with this version. Oh and i'm sorry if there are grammatical errors, like the i and the names, it just bugs me to put capitalization, it's not like i'm being graded or anything, it's just for us, so please just ignore them, and i don't own charmed or anything, or the characters. (this isn't quite a cole/phoebe fic, it's a transition fic) imagine that this happened after the season final, after they escape and stuff, and my other fanfics happened before the season final. (don't think about i too much, you'll get cross eyed, i know i did) (i'm not sure how they became witches in the beginning, i never saw the first episode) and i really didn't know what power paige has so i just kind of put the first thing that came to mind. (this is just my version, i won't include her in my other fanfics, given my respect to sticking with the basic plot and characters of the show)

Phoebe and piper entered the house with cole, leo and victor behind them, their eyes were red and swollen, mostly from crying, they stood in the hall just staring around, the manor wouldn't be the same ever, prue was gone, like gone, she was dead, phoebe stared at piper and piper avoided her stare, she knew that from now on she was the strongest, she was now responsible for phoebe and herself, prue was no longer around to watch over them, to make sure the house was functioning correctly, she looked down and felt leo's hand on her shoulder, she smiled lightly, she was so glad he was here, she looked up and looked at her father, he was heartbroken, as was the whole family, even cole, he stood quietly behind phoebe, he hadn't said a word about the whole thing and even if prue and him were never close and they never really liked each other she could tell he was hurting. Victor took a step forward and said in a hoarse voice "i have to go girls, if you need anything, just call me, i'll be in town for a while" he said, holding back the tears, he had to appear to be strong for his girl's sake, he kissed phoebe and piper on the forehead and walked out the door, leo grabbed piper's hand and led her upstairs "you should get some rest" he said, she nodded and followed him upstairs, she didn't really feel like arguing or staying with phoebe, she felt that on some level this was phoebe's fault, just because she wanted to save cole she had left her sisters alone and wasn't there when shax had come to get them. Phoebe watched piper walk up the stairs, she looked like a zombie, she said and did nothing, she just followed requests. Phoebe turned and looked at cole, cole lowered his head "are you not going to talk to me either?" she said, cole looked up and nodded, "i'm sorry, i just, i'm a little shocked thats all" he said, he grabbed phoebe's hand and squeezed it, she made an attempt at a smile, all that came out was a strange smirk, "i can't believe she's gone, you know" she said to cole, cole nodded and pulled her to close to him, he put his strong arms around her and held her tight, she melted in his arms, this was what she needed, for cole to hold her tight, she freed herself from his arms and walked to the picture of prue and pier and phoebe together "whats going to happen now, i mean, the power of three" she asked, cole shrugged, "i know piper thinks it's my fault, and frankly i think it is too" she said, cole walked to her and grabbed her by the shoulders "this was not your fault, you listen to me ok, this happened because it had to happen, if you had been here you would've got hurt or killed, prue was brave, and she will always be with you, you know that" he said, phoebe felt her eyes water, he looked at her and smiled, "come on, i'll take you to bed" he said, he hugged her and shimmered her to her room, she lye down and he tucked her in, he pulled the covers up to her chin, and sat across the room in a chair, and watched her sleep.

Leo sat next to piper and caressed her hair gently, she smiled at him, she was so grateful to him "do you feel ok?" he asked "i feel a little better, i just, i miss her a lot" she said, he smiled sympathetically, "i just keep thinking, i could've done something" she said to leo "you couldn't have done anything, nobody could've" he said "if phoebe would have been here…" she began, leo interrupted her "no, hey, don't blame phoebe, she's having a hard enough time with it as it is, she couldn't have done anything, you shouldn't blame her" he said, he loved piper very much but frankly she had no right to blame phoebe or herself for it, "but if he just.." she started but leo got up from the bed and looked at her "piper, she feels just as bad as you do, worse, because she blames herself too, don't make it harder on her, come on, this was nobody's fault, you should talk to her, she feels bad enough, she lost one sister, don't let her lose you, please, you need to be together" he said, piper nodded, he had a point, she had been so focused on herself that she never thought about how phoebe was feeling, she smiled at him, he looked at her and smiled too, just then he heard the familiar little ring that meant they were calling, piper got up exasperated, "don't tell me they're calling" she said "it's important, it has to do with the power of three, i'll be back soon" he kissed her on the forehead, she looked at him as he orbed out and sat back down on the bed, that night she didn't sleep a wink, every time she closed her eyes she saw prue in her dreams, when she woke up the next morning she walked down to the kitchen and saw phoebe sitting on the island with a bowl of cereal in her hand, she turned when she saw piper, and hopped off the island "i'll be out of your hair in a minute" she said, piper stared at her "no, it's ok, i'm not, phoebe i'm sorry" she said, phoebe dropped her bowl, it shattered and piper quickly bent down to start to pick it up, "i'll get it, don't worry" phoebe said, piper stood up and watched as her little sister picked up the pieces and cleaned the milk, she seemed so fragile, "phoebe, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to make you feel guilty, it's not your fault" she said, she tried to touch her sister but phoebe got up quickly "don't please, it is my fault piper, you have all the right to blame me, if i had been here.." she said "it wouldn't have made a difference, she would be gone anyway, please, i need you, i need you to be here for me, help me, please" piper said, tears began to fall freely down her face, phoebe ran to her and hugged her "piper, i'm sorry, i didn't, oh honey, i need you too" she cried into pipers shoulder, "i'm so sorry pumpkin belly" piper said to her sister, they used to call her that when she was little, their dad still called her that, phoebe laughed, and piper began to laugh as well, the giggled sheepishly, when they heard a whisper "thats were you'll find me, in your happiness, take her in your arms, don't let her go, the power of three will be restored, accept her as if she was me", it was prue's voice, piper separated herself and looked at phoebe, "did you hear that?" she asked, phoebe nodded, and smiled "it was her" phoebe said, looking around for her, "what did she mean, she? Accept her? The power of three?" piper said, phoebe nodded, "does leo know anything?" piper nodded, "he left last night, i haven't heard from him since" she said, she walked around the kitchen looking for nothing in particular, maybe a ghost or a sign that prue was there, phoebe looked at her, she knew what she was looking for, she also knew she wouldn't find it, piper looked at her sister and stopped walking around, piper knew exactly what she was thinking, "did leo go to find out about us, i mean, our powers and stuff?" phoebe asked sitting down, she wiped her face with the back of her hand, piper did exactly the same thing "i don't know, i think, i mean, i suppose, they only care about that" she said, there was a slight pang in her voice, like a resentment "what do you think will happen?" phoebe asked, "i don't know, we probably stop being witches" piper said, phoebe felt the happiness in her voice when she said this, she knew that piper didn't like being a witch, and that she was doing it for her sisters sake, but now with prue gone, she knew her fighting evil days were completely terminated. "Do you wanna stop being witches?" phoebe asked, piper looked at her and shrugged, "i don't know, i mean, i would like to free ourselves of not only the burden but of the possibility that either of us would…" piper paused, she really didn't want to imagine it, or say it, phoebe looked up at her and stared, on some level she felt the same way, but on the other hand, she didn't, she wanted to avenge her sisters death, she wanted to eliminate every single demon and every single warlock on the face of the earth, because on some level they too were responsible for her sisters death. Phoebe watched as piper kept herself busy, she opened the fridge and cabinets searching for nothing, just to have something to do, cole entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find them both in the same room, the day before that pier had absolutely ignored phoebe, now they were together, he figured they must have made up, he stood at the door and looked at phoebe, her face was tear struck, as was piper's "good morning" he said, quietly, he walked toward phoebe and whispered something in her ear, she looked at him and walked to the living room with him "what do you mean you have to go?" she said to him "ever since we escaped, they've been looking for me, i can't stay here" he said "so what you are going to leave me again?" she asked "no, no, i just, we're back to square one phoebe, i have to run, and shimmer from realm to realm, it's the only way" he said "i thought you were tired of running" she asked harshly "i prefer to run than die" he said "don't make jokes like that, what if we try to strip tour powers again?" she asked "it won't work, i'm one with balthazor, i learned that" he said, he seemed so calm "i'll be back tonight" he said, he came closer to phoebe and reached to kiss her, she backed away "phoebe, come on, you have to understand" he said, "i understand, just because i do doesn't mean i like it, or accept it" she said harshly, he came closer to her again and kissed her on the forehead, she accepted the kiss "please don't be mad" he said "i have to do this" he explained, phoebe looked at him and nodded "yeah, yeah, but you come back, safe and sound ok?" she said, she kissed his cheek, he smiled at the tenderness in her tone "i love you" he said, and shimmered out.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen piper kept herself busy, to keep herself from breaking down, she couldn't let anybody see her breakdown, she was the strong one now, the head of the family, she was the rock, she couldn't let herself go, she had to be strong, she had to hold back, for phoebe, for prue, for herself. Leo startled her when he orbed in, he looked strange, he had an impression that would make a cow worry, when she saw him she ran to him "leo?" she asked "you're not going to believe this" he said, he sat down, "what is it?" she asked, "we… you… phoebe, her…" he stammered "ok, you are not making any sense" she said, she kneeled down in front of him and looked at him "you have a sister" he said, quick, like a Band-Aid, only way more painful, "yeah, phoebe, and… prue" she said "no, no, no, paige, paige, she's a kid, oh my god, you have a sister paige" he said, piper stared at him, "no, no, there are three, me, phoebe and…" leo cut her off "paige, paige, she's going to complete the power of three, she's the one" he said, piper looked at him "are you saying that i have another sister?" she asked, leo nodded, piper stared at him and tried to process the information, she stared wide eyes at leo, leo stared back, phoebe came in, and saw both of them, she looked confused at them "what happened?" she asked, piper looked up and stood, "ok, well, get this, we have a sister, another one, a fourth one" she said, laughing, she laughed when she was uncertain, phoebe looked at her confused "what? Wh.. whe.. i.. we… 4 " she stuttered, "leo just gave me the news" she said nervously "i don't get it, how? Dad, does he know?" she asked, leo nodded "she isn't his" he said "what do you mean?" piper screamed at him "you remember sam?" he said, phoebe looked at leo, he looked at piper, piper looked at phoebe, they were all stunned, this was too much, not only had they found out they had a sister but they realized that their mom wasn't the honest sweetheart they had always thought, she had never told them about their long lost sibling, neither had sam, the only people that knew were the elders, their mom, sam, and well this paige. "how do you know this?" phoebe asked "the elders told me, they raised her, she doesn't know that she's a charmed one or a witch for that matter, all she knows is that she's special, they raised her under the impression that she's a future whitelighter, so she doesn't know about her parents" he explained "so, what is she up there or is she here?" piper asked "here, she goes to Westchester high, it's a private school" he said "wait a minute, she's younger? How can that be? My mom died after phoebe" piper complained "well, it's complicated, since she is part whitelighter, her time or her biological clock ticks slower than yours, it's like dog years, she's 23 in your clock years, but on hers she's 16" he explained, "i don't get it" phoebe said, she was having a hard enough time trying to let the fact that she had another sister, if you threw in math and dog years, it just made her get a headache, "we have to find her" leo said "i agree" piper said "no, no, you don't actually think we're going to have her here, she'll take prue's place, she isn't even… how do we know this is true?" phoebe screamed, she didn't want to have a new sister, this was inconceivable "phoebe, we can't just shut this out, i mean, she is our sister" piper said, she squeezed phoebe's shoulders, phoebe looked at her and smiled, she was right, they couldn't just shut this kid out, she was a person who had the right to know where she came form, who her family was, phoebe nodded, she would have to learn to accept this girl, even if she didn't want to. 

Paige walked down the hall of her school, she arrived at her locker and opened it up, she looked at herself in the tiny mirror, she seemed so normal to the naked eye, she had dark hair, and honey colored eyes, she wasn't very tall, she had a slim and slightly perfect figure, but she didn't think of herself as beautiful, nor perfect, she wasn't exactly popular, she had barely any friends, none for that matter, she really never felt like she fit in this world, she liked her world up there, where everything was white and fluffy, she waited anxiously the end of the day to go back up, the elders, the people that had brought her up made her come down here and live as a human, even though she knew she wasn't completely human, she really didn't know much about her family, she knew that they died a long a time, she knew her father was an ex- whitelighter that died in an accident and her mother was a human, she knew the elders wanted her to have an education and a life on earth, in honor of her human half, she never really thought that of a reason but they had taught her not to ask to many questions, she put her books away and grabbed the ones she needed to do her homework, she locked it and put her backpack on her shoulder, she walked down the hall and exited the great school, it was very big, and fancy, all the rich kids went there, she wasn't rich but hey, she was practically the daughter of the people that made the decisions on people's fate, so she was pretty special. She walked out of the school and saw three people across the street, she felt something about them, they didn't go there, they were much older, the guy seemed a bit odd, she felt an energy emanate from him, like a ray of light, but she paid no attention what so ever, she walked and crossed the lawn, and crossed the street, she walked into the library across from the school and walked in, she felt tat somebody was following her as she walked in, she feared to turn around, but did when she felt the arm on her shoulder.

Piper, phoebe and leo stood across the street from Westchester high, they watched all the kids come out, they saw none that they could suspect was their sister, the elders didn't give leo a picture or a description, they just told him that they would recognize her when they saw her, they watched all the kids come out in their tie and plaid skirt uniform, the boys in their ties and blazers, they all looked like snobby rich kids. "what do you think she looks like?" piper asked phoebe "i don't know, she probably had brown hair, high cheek bones, same as us" she said "oh, well she'll definitely stand out" piper said "look" leo said, pointing to the girl that somehow stood out form the crowd, piper looked at her and knew that it was her she looked a lot like their mother, phoebe knew it was her too "she looks like mom" piper said "she's beautiful, she's just like her" phoebe looked, it was amazing the similarities that she had with patty Halliwell, she looked so small and fragile, they watched her as she walked to the library across the street "ok, come on, before we lose her" leo said, they followed her well into the library, somehow they felt that she knew she was being followed, phoebe on an impulse extended her arm and grabbed her shoulder, paige turned around and they saw that she had the most gorgeous eyes, they were honey colored but they had a ray of yellow, "yes?" she asked "um, hi, are you paige? Halliwell?" piper asked "um, i'm paige, but no Halliwell, you must be mistaken" she said, she smiled and turned around and walked away, piper looked desperately at phoebe, they were losing her "we're your sisters!" she screamed, the whole library turned including paige, she came back and looked at them, "i don't have any sisters, you're probably mistaken" she said quietly "no, paige, i'm leo, a whitelighter" he said, paige's mouth dropped open, how did he know about whitelighters? "i have no idea what you are talking about, what are whitelighters?" she said acting aloof, "don't play dumb, we know, that you're our sister" phoebe said harshly, piper pinched her, there was no reason for hostility "i told you, i don't have any sisters, please leave me alone" she said walking away, leo ran after her, he signaled for piper and phoebe to stay behind, he ran to her and stepped in front of her "i know what you are, don't be afraid, i'm one too, i can prove it, i can orb and i know the elders, they were the ones that told us about you, trust me" he said "how do you know about the elders?" she asked confused "i'm a whitelighter, and those two back there are witches, the charmed ones" he said "what? The charmed ones? You're kidding right?" she asked, she had heard of the charmed ones, they were infamous, leo nodded, "you have to come with us, we'll explain on the way" he said, "what? No, no, i can't i'm expected, i have to be somewhere" she said, she had to be on time up there, "don't worry about it, they know we came for you, but if you want you can check in as soon as we arrive at the manor" he said, she looked at him, and as doubtful as she was, she consented, she walked with him toward the girls, they smiled at her and she smiled back, they said nothing to each other, they walked silently to the car, she sat in the back with phoebe, "so what grade are you in?" she asked, trying to make conversation "tenth" she said "oh, ok, thats nice" phoebe said "why did you guys come for me? What was all that about you being my sisters?" she asked, she grew up believing she was an only child, "well, um, you are, i mean your mother is our mother" phoebe said "no, your mother is a witch, i'm not, my mother was normal, or at least thats what they told me" she explained "no, we have the same mother, your father was our mothers whitelighter, they had an affair and well we didn't know about you until now" piper explained, they thought this would take her by surprise, but she seemed incredibly calm, she nodded slightly "oh, well that was too much information in so little time" she said, phoebe cracked a smile, "i know you're confused, so are we, but we'll solve this, together" she said, "but. Like do i have to be a witch now?" paige asked "well, um the purpose of that which they told us about you was to restore the power of three, so i guess, yeah" piper said, "restore? What happened?" paige asked "our older sister, prue, she passed away" phoebe said, her voice faltered but she immediately snapped out of it, this was no time to get sappy "oh, Jesus, i'm sorry, i didn't… was she my sister too?" she asked sadly, phoebe nodded, "oh, wow, well, thats, wow " she said stunned "so, do i have any powers?" paige asked shyly, "yeah, well, but we have to see what they are, what can you do now?" piper asked "i can orb, and i can heal a person, but not completely, because i'm not completely whitelighter" she explained "so does this mean that in addition to your whitelighter powers you're going to have witch power?" phoebe asked paige "my guess is as good as yours" she said, leo looked at phoebe and nodded "it should work like that" he said, "wow, we got a powerful little girl on our hands" piper said, paige smiled at her, she saw they were all really nice, they seemed like great people, and she always wanted sisters. "so, you grew up with the elders?" piper asked "yeah, i'm like their adopted kid" she said "did jim raise you?" phoebe asked, he was the only elder she knew "no, jim has his own son, david, i grew up with Elizabeth, she never had kids and when i was delivered to heaven than she offered to care for me, but she never told me about you or my mom, or my dad, she always taught me not to ask questions" paige explained, they pulled up to on the driveway and got out of the car, paige stared in awe at the house, they led her into the house and settled themselves in the living room, she looked around and stared at the pictures of three sisters and of patty an grams, "is that your mom, our mom?" she asked "yeah, thats grams, and thats prue" piper explained, paige nodded, she looked carefully at the pictures of patty and prue, they looked a lot alike, the same nose, the same high cheek bones, "ok, so how do we do this? I mean, how do we make her a witch?" phoebe asked "well technically, your not a witch anymore, you don't have your powers so i suppose that we have to do whatever you did the first time you and piper and prue became witches" leo explained, "but when we became witches it didn't take anything, just the fact that i came back from new York and that we discovered the book" phoebe explained, "than maybe you already have your powers" leo said, he hinted to piper and grabbed a vase, he let it drop and piper put her hands up to freeze it, it didn't work, "ok, let me check with them" he said, "wait, wait, i have to go up too" paige pointed out, "you're right, ok why don't you too stay here and we'll go up and come back with an answer" he said, piper and phoebe nodded, paige looked at them and orbed, leo orbed right behind her.

Piper and phoebe had gone up to the attic and were searching through the book, to see if they could find a spell that could help them "so what do you think? I mean about her?" piper asked phoebe, she had been pretty reserved about her opinion on her "she's nice, i mean, she seems like a great kid" phoebe said, as she fiddled with a candle, "i found a spell" piper said, phoebe crossed the room and looked at the page "it's new" phoebe said, "what? What do you mean it's new?" piper asked "it's a new page, it wasn't there the last time i looked at the book" phoebe explained, she carefully examined the page, there was something familiar about the hand writing "how do you know?" piper asked, "i just do, it wasn't there, and the handwriting, it's not… oh god it's prue's" she said shocked, piper looked at it more closely and realized that it was, it was prue's handwriting "how did, oh wow, she knew about this, about paige" piper said "wow, so i suppose this is it, we do the spell and we're back to being witches" phoebe said looking at piper, piper looked up at phoebe "yeah, i suppose so" she said, she got up and paced to other side of the room "piper, do you not want to do this?" phoebe asked "what?" piper asked "this, do you want to stay as a normal person, i mean, not be a witch" phoebe asked her "oh, phoebe, what makes you think that?" she said "well, you never liked being a witch in the first place, and now with what happened, i can't help but get the feeling that you don't want to do this" phoebe explained to her sister "no, phoebe, it's not that, it's just, i'm just confused, i mean, i have so many things in my head right now, all of sudden, i'm the oldest, if we become witches again than i have to be the strong one, i have to be prue and frankly i'm not sure if i can do it, and now we have a little sister, and we're going to put her through this, and maybe she doesn't want to be a witch, and we'll probably ruin her life, i just, i'm scared" piper explained, phoebe looked at her and felt her heart plummet, she hated seeing her sister like this, and she knew that piper was holding back her feelings of true pain for phoebe's sake, "i know honey, maybe we should give it a try, just to see how we relate, i don't know you but my fight against evil is personal now, i think that maybe we should give the power of three one more chance" phoebe said to piper "i know what you mean, and i think that we should, but i just, i think that we're putting ourselves up for more pain and more hurt, and i'm afraid that this time around we'll lose each other again" piper said to phoebe, phoebe nodded, she shared the same feeling that piper did, she knew that if they went through with this than in the end one of them would end up dead, like prue. "but you know they say that things are a lot better the second time around" phoebe said hugging piper, piper smiled, and nodded, this was something they had to do, even if they didn't want to.

After a couple of hours of waiting for paige and leo, they orbed in, paige's face was tear struck, it was probably do to the fact that she had to say goodbye to her "parent", but somehow she still had a smile on her face, piper and phoebe smiled as well when they saw her, there was something about her, a quality that just made you smile, "how'd it go?" piper asked paige "ok, i suppose, i don't know, did you find anything?" she asked, her voice was gruff from crying, "yeah, a spell, we just have to do it and we get our powers again" phoebe explained, she reached for a piece of paper in her pocket and handed it to paige, paige read it silently and nodded "ok, um, so how is this going to work? I mean, living style, i mean" paige asked, she really don't know if she were to live here or if she could still live with Elizabeth up in heaven "well, since we're stronger here, than maybe you should live here, with us" piper said "oh, ok, well, i have to get my stuff, like clothes and stuff" paige said "and stuff" phoebe laughed, paige laughed at her joke "and stuff" she said laughing, they proceeded to do the spell. They stood in a circle and held hands, leo watched as they did it, they said the spell (i'm not good with rhymes, just use your imagination), little lights started to enter their bodies, paige watched astonished by it, she felt the little lights go into her body, she felt much more strong and powerful, every little light that came into her body made her feel so much stronger, until she didn't feel anything, just and immense peace, she opened her eyes and looked at her sisters "is that it? Do i have powers now?" paige asked, piper shrugged, she looked at leo and he raised a little box and let it drop, piper out her hands up and it froze in mid air "oh my god, is that, oh, god, that is, wow" paige said as she stared at the little box, piper looked at phoebe and she nodded, she looked down and she was about 5 inches off the floor, paige looked at her and smiled, "oh, that is awesome" paige said, she was impressed and felt very curious about what her powers would be, "what do i do?" paige asked piper, "i don't know, leo?" piper said "do you feel anything?" leo asked paige "no, i just feel kind of peaceful, i don't know" she said "what do we do?" phoebe asked leo, leo looked at paige, he had no idea what the trigger of her power was or what her power was either "ok, prue's trigger was anger, get angry" leo said to paige "but what if it's a different power, different power different trigger" piper said "well, it's most likely that it's the same power as prue, i mean she's in someway replacing prue" leo said, piper shot a dirty look at leo, as did phoebe, paige noticed and jumped in "in the power of three, i don't intend to replace her, or be like her, she was unique and i never met her but i can see how much you loved her, i wouldn't dare try to replace her" paige said to piper and phoebe, they smiled and realized that she was right "ok, ok, um, now get angry" phoebe said "i don't, i can't, i mean, you have to help me out" paige said, she never angry easily, in her yes her life was great, she had a loving person that cared for her and saw herself as an original and lucky person "ok, um, you never met your dad" piper said in a weak attempt, "he was great man, your going to have to do better than that" she said joking "ok, um, we don't want you to live here, we hate you, we don't like you, we don't want you to come here and try to be a witch. We don't want a little girl coming here trying to be our sister" phoebe said harshly, amazingly enough paige just laughed "i know your lying, i can see right through you" she said, phoebe laughed as well, she knew she was lying, "do you always have to see the glass half full?" piper yelled jokingly "sorry, i can't help it" she smiled, "ok, well, maybe, we should just make you concentrate on one thing, try to move it" leo suggested "ok, ok, i can do that" paige said, she concentrated on the box that leo had made float, she stared at the box, she stared and stared but nothing happened "ok, i don't know, maybe this isn't power, maybe i didn't even get a power" she screamed, she wailed her hands in the air, "i can't do this" she stomped, suddenly, the shelves began to fall, little knick knacks began to fall form there places "yay! I did it" she said, piper and phoebe smiled between there dodges of candles and vials, leo looked at her proudly, "wow, that was good, ok, i have to go and tell them that we made it, i'll be back later, would you like me to bring your stuff?" leo asked paige "yeah, please, i don't think i should go back up, it'll make elizabeth worse" she said, leo nodded and orbed out.

Piper, phoebe and paige sat on the couch eating popcorn and drinking soda, leo had come down and they had helped her move in, she inherited prue's room, piper and phoebe were a little apprehensive about it at first but than caved in, they knew that prue would've liked for them to treat her like if it were prue, he left so that they could bond "so, what you come to school here? And lived up there?" phoebe asked, grabbing popcorn form the bowl "yeah, elizabeth always told me that i had to have a human education, because i'm human too, but i think i know why she wanted me to spend time on earth, you know, maybe she knew this would happen, i don't know, i really don't like to ask questions, it's a but confusing, i just let it flow, let the pieces fall were they may" paige explained, "wow, thats interesting" piper said "so, did you ever meet my dad?" she asked quietly "yeah, we did, he was a great man, he helped us" piper said, "and my mom? paige asked "she was great, she was an angel" piper said "good, good, i just wanted to make sure" paige said, phoebe looked at the clock, "well, kids, i'm going to bed, i'm expecting someone" she said smiling at piper "cole?" piper asked "yep, he should be here any minute now" she said, she got up and waved at piper and her new little sister "it's really not my business, but who's…" paige asked, piper interrupted her "demon boyfriend, don't be scared, he's not evil anymore" piper said, "so, is there anything interesting in your life now?" pipe asked "oh, apart form being the child of a whitelighter and a witch, getting a new power and living in heaven, no, i would have to say no, but i'm sure it'll pick up" she said laughing, piper laughed at her joke and nodded "yeah, it will pick up, i promise"

Phoebe entered her room and waited on her bed for cole, when he shimmered in she jumped up and smiled "hey" she said "hey, how are you?" he asked "better, a lot better" she said, having paige around brought her peace, she knew that she was sent by prue and that she wanted them to love her like if she were prue, "how was your day?" he asked hugging phoebe, "oh, i would say good" she said to him, she rest her head on his chest and smiled, "anything interesting?" cole asked "no, oh well i have a new sister" she said, "what? A new sister?" cole asked confused "yeah, her name is paige, she's 16, she's great, she's funny and she looks a lot like mom, it's like having a little mom around the house" she explained "i don't get it, younger than you? How? Where did she come from?" he asked "don't ask questions, you'll see, just don't ask questions now, please" she said, hugging him more tightly, he nodded and held her close, he stopped asking questions because he knew she didn't want to answer them.


End file.
